


Uma chance inesperada

by Anarchy_Maah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Happy Ending, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Lemon, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Ninja, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah
Summary: A guerra acabou e Naruto conseguiu trazer Sasuke de volta.Logo que ele vai receber alta do hospital, ele descobre que Neji não morreu, mas que está em coma. Agora, ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria ao hospital todos os dias até que Neiji Hyuuga acordasse.NejixNaruto
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, gente!Essa minha fic de Naruto, eu estou fazendo pro desafio do grupo do facebook.
> 
> Biblioteca Ninja, o nome do desafio <3.
> 
> Eu fui sorteada a fazer uma fic no universo original de Naruto!Nunca escrevi no universo do mundo ninja, então está sendo um desafio realmente huahuahua...
> 
> Lembrando, a fic é NejixNaru <3  
> Ela já está pronta e eu vou ir postando aqui. A fic possui 5 capítulos... Este é o primeiro e eu espero que gostem...

O sol brilhava tímido no nascer do Sol, as árvores eram acariciadas pelo soprar suave do vento. O frescor da manhã relaxava a pele das pessoas que estavam ajudando a vila da folha a se reerguer. O mundo ninja ganhou a quarta grande guerra ninja, mas muitas vidas foram perdidas, logo as devidas condolências eram prestadas.

No hospital da vila, Naruto ainda se recuperava da sua luta com Sasuke. Tsunade assim que recebeu a autorização dele, iniciou o procedimento para devolver o braço que ele perdeu para o amigo.

Naruto tentou convencer o Uchiha a passar pelo procedimento, mas ele foi irredutível. Restou apenas ao outro aceitar a decisão dele e se concentrar em sua recuperação.

Alguns dias se passaram e o Uzumaki passou a maior parte dos dias dormindo para se recuperar. Tão longo a semana findou, chegou o dia em que ele receberia alta do hospital.

\- Naruto! - começou Tsunade – Você já está bem, pode ir para casa... - sorriu feliz para o loiro que a retribuiu com o sorriso maior ainda.

\- Obrigado, vovó Tsunade... - pensou por uns instantes antes de prosseguir – Você poderia me dizer como estão os outros? Eu dormi demais e realmente ficaria aliviado em saber se todos estão bem... - disse enquanto coçou de forma displicente a nuca, lembrando das diversas perdas sofridas em batalha. - Foi tudo tão rápido, eu ainda não acredito que o Neji morreu para me salvar...

\- Sobre isso, Naruto... O Hyuuga está bem! – a médica viu o olhar do outro passar de surpreso para emocionado – Todos nós achávamos que ele não resistiu ao ferimento, mas ao que eu julguei quando eu o analisei, parece que ele fechou todos os seus pontos de chakra para preservar o seu corpo. Ele entrou em coma, chegou a quase morrer, tanto que ele perdeu a marca da testa que a ramificação da família Hyuuga recebe.

O coração de Naruto batia tão forte, que ele podia sentir o pulsar do seu sangue vertendo até as suas orelhas, sua cadência era tão alta que a impressão que ele teve era que a voz da médica estava longe e que ele apenas conseguia ouvir o seu coração. Não conteve as lágrimas e levou a mão que recebeu da mulher aos olhos para secar as suas lágrimas.

\- Onde ele está? Ele está bem? Eu posso ver ele? - suas perguntas saiam tão rápidas que a outra não teve a chance nem de responder a primeira questão.

\- Calma moleque! - repreendeu – Ele está aqui no hospital, não corre mais risco de vida, mas ele deve ficar em observação. Agora podemos apenas torcer para que ele acorde do coma.

\- E quando ele vai acordar? - quis saber, ansioso.

\- Não posso precisar um tempo... Ele pode acordar agora mesmo, como em meses ou até mesmo anos... Mas eu acredito que ele acorde em alguns dias... Ou meses.

Naruto não se permitiu ficar chateado com a notícia, Neji estava vivo e era isso o que importava. O ninja deu a vida dele para salvá-lo, ele faria o que precisasse para ajudar o outro a acordar, nem que tivesse que ir todos os dias ao hospital ver o Hyuuga.

Algum tempo a mais de conversa entre os dois se seguiu, com a mulher passando informações sobre a situação da vila da folha e das outras. Ela deu alta a ele no final da manhã. Sakura e Hinata vieram acompanhá-lo no caminho de volta para a sua casa.

Hinata comentou sobre estar feliz que o primo conseguiu sobreviver, mesmo que fizesse alguns dias em que ele estava em coma no hospital.

Sakura tentou ser o mais agradável possível com o amigo, ela se arrependia de algumas coisas que ela tinha dito a Naruto, mas principalmente se arrependia de não ter falado mais abertamente em como ela o admirava, ela praticamente devia a sua vida ao amigo e essa era uma dívida que ela se comprometeu a pagar. Sakura sempre estaria ao lado de Naruto para o que ele precisasse.


	2. Capítulo 2

Assim que foi deixado em casa pelas kunoichis, Naruto se acomodou em seu quarto, não sem antes fazer um delicioso lamen para si, unzinho só não faria mal.

Tentou dormir em sua cama, mas o que ele ouviu de Tsunade deixou ele inquieto. Pensou durante horas no amigo no hospital, torcendo para que ele acordasse logo. Já foi ruim achar que ele tinha morrido, mas pior ainda seria saber que ele sobreviveu mas que nunca mais acordaria.

Abanou a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça e se virou na cama novamente, virando para o outro lado, tentando ter pensamentos positivos de que Neji acordaria do coma.

A maioria das horas da noite foi passada em claro, dormiu somente por umas três horas e logo cedo se levantou, tomando um café reforçado e se dirigindo para o hospital para fazer uma visita ao ninja.

Falou brevemente com a recepcionista, pedindo para ver o quarto do Hyuuga. Em seus braços ele trouxe um girassol para deixar no quarto do menino, ele gostava da flor e do significado dela, então fez questão de levar um.

Assim que Naruto entrou no quarto ele não pôde prever que a vontade de chorar de felicidade por ver o outro ali viria. Levantou a cabeça tentando conter as lágrimas, Tsunade disse que seria bom ele conversar com o rapaz porque ele poderia lhe ouvir, portanto, chorar não seria algo bom para o outro escutar.

Sentou-se na cadeira próxima a Neji e colocou o girassol no vaso ao lado da cama.

\- Ei, Neji! Você já deve saber, mas vencemos a guerra, e eu tenho que agradecer tudo a você… - começou e buscou a mão dele para segurar – foi você quem me salvou naquela hora, e eu fico feliz que você não tenha morrido. Eu espero que você acorde logo, eu tenho tanta coisa para falar pra você.

Naruto não queria se sentir triste, porque ele estava feliz que Neji estava vivo. Mas conversar com ele e perceber que ele não expressava nada, era difícil.

Todos os dias de visita Naruto estava no hospital indo ver o amigo. Depois de duas semanas nisso, Tsunade autorizou a entrada dele no hospital sempre que ele quisesse, afinal, Naruto aos poucos voltou com suas obrigações na vila, ele até mesmo saía em missão com Sakura e Sasuke.

Um mês havia se passado e Naruto estava fora há três dias, e assim que chegou na vila da folha, ele guardou seus pertences em casa e levou dessa vez, flores de lótus.

\- Oi, Neji! Como prometido, depois de três dias eu voltei! - falou animado, já retirando as flores que murcharam de sua última visita para colocar as flores.

\- Eu senti a sua falta, Naruto! - ele congelou e com cuidado ele se virou para ver que Neji estava mesmo acordado, a cabeça virada para a sua direção, o rosto cansado, mas com um singelo sorriso no rosto.

\- Neji! Neji! Você acordou!!! - Naruto ficou ansioso, se aproximou e pegou na mão que ele sempre segurava para beijar as costas dela. O outro abriu mais os olhos levemente pelo gesto.

Antes que algo mais fosse dito, Naruto já se adiantou na porta, gritando para Tsunade ir até o quarto, que Neji tinha acordado.

\- Você finalmente acordou… - Não resistiu e começou a chorar pela felicidade que tomou o seu peito – Neji…

Sem se conter mais, Naruto abraçou com cuidado o Hyuuga, chorando em seu peito enquanto o outro dizia que estava tudo bem.

Os dedos finos e longos de Neji faziam um doce carinho no cabelo de Naruto, uma atitude certamente não tão usual para ele, mas no momento ele não se importava.

Quando Tsunade chegou, ela lhe fez perguntas e recomendou alguns exames para que ela lhe pudesse dar alta.

De tarde, Naruto tomava café com Neji enquanto o Uzumaki contava como estava sendo sua vida na vila da folha e em como ele estava feliz por ele e Sasuke estarem juntos de novo.

\- É, mas por causa dele, você ficou sem o seu braço! - Neji disse a contra gosto enquanto comia o café que recebeu.

\- Eu não vejo assim, eu tive uma difícil batalha com ele, nós finalmente nos entendemos, ele voltou para a vila e… - olhou diretamente nos olhos perolados, para logo em seguida fechar os olhos pelo grande sorriso que deu – E você está aqui, vivo! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

O Hyuuga ficou levemente vermelho com as palavras que ouviu, se sentiu feliz pelo outro dar tanta importância para ele.

\- Se eu precisasse eu faria de novo, não me importaria de morrer para te salvar… - confessou.

\- Não fale uma idiotice dessas, você é forte o suficiente para me salvar e não morrer no processo, sua vida é importante Neji – garantiu – mas, pelo menos você está livre.

Neji o olhou sem entender, com uma expressão clara de quem não tinha entendido.

\- Seu selo, ele se desfez… - levou o polegar ali, esfregando levemente, quase que num carinho.

Os olhos de Neji se arregalaram e ele imediatamente levantou da cama, preocupando Naruto com a súbita movimentação. O jounin imediatamente procurou por alguma superfície em que ele poderia enxergar o seu reflexo e quando percebeu que a marca não estava mais ali, sentiu as lágrimas em suas bochechas.

\- Você tecnicamente morreu… E como você disse, ela só sumiria quando você morresse. Eu fico contente que esteja vivo, e mais feliz ainda por você ter se liberto desse selo.

Em uma atitude menos atípica ainda, Neji abraçou Naruto com força, chorando ali tudo o que ele guardou para ele por aqueles anos todos e por mais que ele não guardasse mais rancor da primeira família, era uma sensação incrível não ter mais aquele selo em si.

Naruto abraçou ele pelo tempo que Neji precisou chorar. Ele dormiria aquela noite no hospital, mas no dia seguinte, o loiro garantiu que estaria lá para quando ele recebesse alta de manhã.

***

O dia seguinte foi animado, Naruto acompanhou o menino até o clã Hyuuga, onde o ninja foi recebido com saudade e amabilidade.

Hinata tratou o primo com carinho e percebeu que perto do Uzumaki, ele estava bem menos sério e ela se arriscaria até mesmo a dizer mais feliz.

\- O pessoal quer fazer uma festa de boas vindas para você amanhã Neiji, vamos aproveitar que é final de semana e que estamos de folga e fazer um encontro de todo mundo. - sua voz baixa saia suave no convite para a festa que ela e Sakura tinham planejado depois que souberam que o ninja acordou.

\- Bom, eu não acho necessário, mas…

\- Claro que é necessário! - interrompeu Naruto – Hinata, apenas nos avise quando e onde que vamos sim! Quero muita comida e bebida nessa festa para comemorarmos o seu retorno. - disse animado – Agora eu preciso ir, Sasuke está me esperando para treinarmos.

Neji ficou com ciúmes, sabia que os dois eram só amigos, mas não podia refrear o sentimento que sentia por saber que eles iam passar um tempo juntos, por ele, Naruto ficaria com ele por mais tempo.

Não demonstrou nada disso, apenas agradeceu ao outro e o acompanhou até a entrada do clã.

\- Nos vemos na festa, Neji. Se cuida! - falou e se despediu com um beijo na bochecha do jounin que ficou vermelho e apenas acenou sem conseguir falar nada depois da despedida carinhosa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Neji estava ansioso. Não conseguiu dormir pela expectativa de se reunir com os seus amigos, principalmente de poder ter um momento de tranquilidade e lazer com Naruto.

Ele ainda estava de licença médica de suas obrigações como um jounin, mas se sentia estranho em vestir roupas comuns e sair.

Segundo Hinata, a festinha aconteceria na casa de Naruto que tinha se mudado para um espaço um pouco maior depois da guerra.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele mal podia acompanhar as mudanças que vinham acontecendo.

Terminou de se arrumar e se olhou no espelho, estava simples, mas bem arrumado, ele tinha passado um leve perfume que Ino deu de presente a ele depois que ele acordou, era uma essência de flor de lótus, muito refrescante e suave.

Seus cabelos longos lhe eram um pouco estranho agora, porque não mais existia o selo em sua testa, era estranho ver o seu rosto e não aquela marca.

Resolveu mudar um pouco e jogou os fios de lado, os fios caíam pelo seu ombro e ele gostou do que era refletido no espelho.

Um pensamento inocente surgiu em sua mente, será que Naruto gostaria de ver ele assim?

Não se permitiu continuar imaginando tais coisas, não queria continuar alimentando os seus sentimentos pelo ninja. Ele tinha a sua amizade e isso era bom, Naruto era carinhoso, então ele sempre poderia estar junto dele e se sentir confortável.

Alguns minutos depois, Hinata surgiu em sua porta, dizendo que estava na hora deles irem.

Neji pegou as suas coisas e junto da prima foram para casa do Uzumaki. Hinata levou algumas comidas que preparou, e disse que todos levariam algo, mas que Neji não precisava se preocupar em levar nada, porque tudo era pra ele.

No final as meninas e o Naruto decidiram fazer na residência Uzumaki porque era provavelmente o local que o jounin se sentiria melhor.

Quando os dois chegaram, todos os amigos já estavam lá, com tudo arrumado só esperando Neji e Hinata chegarem.

\- Gente!!! Essa festa é para a gente comemorar a volta do Neji que se livrou da morte e do coma, todos peguem suas bebidas porque vamos brindar. - Naruto começou assim que tudo na mesa estava posto e todos reunidos.

Naruto cumprimentou Hinata e deu um caloroso abraço no amigo antes de servir o copo dele enchendo de bebida, pronto para brindarem.

\- Neji... – ergue a taça na direção dele – Bem vindo de volta – sua voz saiu suave e ele sorriu antes de completar – sentimos sua falta.

Gritos de comemoração foram ouvidos e todos viraram as bebidas.

O Hyuuga estava com o coração quente, nunca imaginou que Naruto fosse ser tão doce e atencioso com ele. Hinata contou que o menino fez questão de organizar tudo, que ele se dedicou muito para a festa acontecer.

Os risos e gargalhadas eram ouvidos durante a noite, as comidas e bebidas eram devoradas e Naruto brilhava como um sol de tanta felicidade por ver os seus amigos reunidos.

Em um canto da sala, Sasuke estava bebendo sua cerveja e ele mantinha um semblante tranquilo, ele já havia pedido desculpas para todos os ninjas, menos para Neji devido a toda a situação que o jounin passou.

Decidido a fazer isso em determinada hora da festa, Sasuke chamou o Hyuuga, querendo falar com ele em particular. Prontamente ele concordou em segui-lo e pediu licença a Lee com quem conversava para ir até a varanda com o Uchiha.

\- Primeiramente eu quero dizer que fico feliz que você tenha sobrevivido a guerra. Se você não sobrevivesse, Konoha perderia um grande ninja.

O rapaz ficou quase sem reação, não imaginou que o outro com toda a sua postura séria e distante fosse ser tão cortês com ele. A única coisa que fez, foi agradecer e se manter em silêncio ao perceber que o outro falaria mais.

\- Sabe… Eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu desde que eu decidi sair da vila. Se não fosse por Naruto eu não teria voltado, é claro, mas, definitivamente, a compreensão de todos vocês na minha volta foi importante.

O Hyuuga estava atônito com o pedido de desculpas que recebia, nunca imaginou que Sasuke fosse capaz de tal feito. Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos sobre a conduta do outro, que só voltou a si quando escutou o nome do Naruto.

\- Desculpe, o quê? - perguntou para saber se realmente tinha entendido certo.

\- Eu disse que você estar vivo, faz o Naruto muito feliz e eu gosto de ver ele feliz – seus lábios se curvaram em um breve sorriso de carinho pelo amigo – espero que você fique próximo a ele. Eu tenho planos de futuramente sair da vila para trabalhar infiltrado em outros lugares, a fim de investigar possíveis catástrofes para o mundo ninja.

\- O quê? - cada frase ouvida, Neji ficava mais confuso, não conseguia compreender a fala do outro sobre o Naruto e agora muito menos, porque fazia algumas semanas só que ele estava na cidade e que agora iria embora. - Você não pode ir! O Naruto vai ficar arrasado!

\- Está tudo bem… Não se preocupe, serão missões simples, com contato de duas em duas semanas, eu me encontrarei com Naruto para repassar as informações que eu coletar. É por isso que eu preciso que você fique ao lado dele. Aquele idiota é forte, mas eu tenho medo que ele se feche e guarde suas angústias somente para sim. E eu percebo os seus sentimentos por ele…

Neji gelou na hora, como assim ele percebeu os seus sentimentos que ele tentava esconder a todo custo.

\- E-eu… Co… Como? - Não conseguia concluir o seu raciocínio para indagar ou negar qualquer coisa sobre o assunto.

\- Eu acho que ninguém percebeu, muito menos aquele idiota. Mas ficou meio óbvio pra mim quando você se jogos para proteger ele com o seu corpo. Neji, você é um dos melhores ninjas que eu conheço, você ter tomado essa atitude precipitada, só pode ter sido em razão do desespero em salvar ele, seu raciocínio, de forma inconsciente, perdeu o discernimento do que deveria ser feito para salvar ele, sem colocar a sua vida em risco.

Neji não demonstrava, mas por dentro o seu corpo gelava com a possibilidade de Naruto descobrir sobre os seus sentimentos e se afastar, não queria isso. Ele preferia o loiro perto dele sem saber de nada, do que longe e com o entendimento dos seus sentimentos.

\- Olha, eu vou ser bem sincero… - o fitou com seriedade – O Naruto é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, o meu melhor amigo. E eu quero que ele seja feliz… E eu conheço ele melhor do que ninguém… Então eu sei que ele te corresponde também, mesmo se aquele idiota não tenha se dado conta. Esse dobe, todos os dias ia na loja da família da Ino comprar flores para te visitar, eu vi ele ficar sem dormir, estudando sobre casos de pessoas em coma e o que poderia ajudar essa pessoa a acordar. E temos que concordar que o Naruto não é muito bom com essas coisas, certo? - não esperou a resposta e continuou – A questão aqui é que eu sei que ele também gosta de você e eu acho que você poderia investir… Eu quero o meu amigo feliz Neji, você pode fazer isso? Pode ficar de olho nele enquanto eu estiver em missão?

O Hyuuga apenas assentiu, não quis responder verbalmente porque sabia que se o fizesse, sua voz sairia trêmula. Nunca que ele iria imaginar que existia a possibilidade de ser correspondido pelo outro.

Com palavras breve ele agradeceu à Sasuke e começaram a trocar algumas palavras enquanto voltavam para sala, perto dos outros.

Neji sentia sua adrenalina subir novamente, o coração disparado com a possibilidade palpável de poder se confessar. Mas a verdade era que ainda se sentia inseguro. E seus temores apenas aumentaram quando mais a frente, ele viu Naruto conversando com Hinata, com um sorriso tímido e a mão na nuca, numa clara expressão de vergonha e acanhamento.

Talvez Sasuke estivesse errado e Naruto apenas tinha um forte carinho fraterno por ele. Por qual outro motivo ele ficaria daquele jeito conversando com sua prima. Hinata mesmo quando mais nova, confessou a ele estar apaixonada por Naruto, alguns anos mais tarde ela lhe disse ter confundido tudo com uma grande admiração apenas, mas talvez nessas semanas em que ele ficou no hospital, ela tenha percebido que sempre gostou dele e resolveu se confessar.

Desviou o olhar e recolheu os seus temores e se afastou de todos, com cautela para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, pulou a janela e subiu no telhado para ficar sozinho e tomar um pouco de ar, tentando decidir o que ele faria a partir dali, será que os dois ficariam juntos? Que Naruto começaria a frequentar a sua casa para ir namorar a prima?

Poucos instantes de devaneios depois, Neji sentiu uma presença do seu lado e procurou jogar seus receios para o seu âmago.

\- Não está gostando da festa? - indagou.

\- A festa está ótima, eu apenas quis tomar um pouco de ar fresco – desconversou – e você? Por que não está curtindo com todo mundo?

Naruto sorriu sentando ao lado do amigo antes de esclarecer.

\- Organizamos essa festa para você, não tem sentido eu estar em algum lugar diferente…

Neji não resistiu ao que ouviu e não podendo se conter, ele levou uma das mãos ao cabelo do outro num carinho despretensioso.

\- Mas você estava em uma conversa com minha prima, não seria melhor continuar lá?

Naruto gelou.

\- Você nos ouviu?

\- Não, apenas vi vocês conversando.

O ar que Naruto estava prendendo foi solto de uma maneira como se todos os seus temores tivessem saído.

Um breve silêncio se fez presente e Neji percebeu o loiro agitado, ele balançava o pé num claro sinal de nervosismo.

\- Você tá bem? Aconteceu algo?

\- Não, eu… - tentou se esquivar mas desistiu – Na verdade aconteceu…

Pronto, era agora que ele me contaria que ele e a Hinata começaram a namorar, talvez ele achasse que precisasse da minha aprovação por eu ser primo dela.

\- O que foi? - A sutileza em sua voz, não condizia de maneira nenhuma com a bagunça que estava em seu interior.

\- Neji… Eu não sei como te dizer isso… - começou exitante – mas eu também acho que se eu não falar, que eu não conseguiria continuar te vendo ou conversando com você…

\- Pode me falar, independente do que seja... - tentou ser sutil e encorajar Naruto, antes de qualquer coisa, eles eram amigos.

\- Eu gosto de você! - foi tomado por um rompante de coragem.

Silêncio, Neji não disse nada, como se estivesse passando e repassando a frase em sua cabeça para entender que aquilo era verdade e que aquilo era real, que ele tinha dito com todas as letras que gostava dele.

Estava em transe, como se sua alma tivesse saído de seu corpo. Antes que continuasse nesse estado por mais tempo, Neji percebeu o desconforto de Naruto e em como o seu semblante de seriedade por falar de um assunto sério, começou a se transformar em tristeza.

Por um instante, o Hyuuga imaginou que Naruto estaria interpretando o seu silêncio como rejeição.

Pensando em não dar margem para esse tipo de confusão, Neji fez algo que ele nunca imaginou que fosse realmente fazer.

Impedindo que qualquer frase saísse pela boca do outro, o jounin beijou Naruto que arregalou os olhos enquanto instantes depois relaxou ao toque e finalmente pode aproveitar o ato.

O coração de Neji disparou e ele sentia a mesma cadência desenfreada desprender do peito alheio. O beijo seguia calmo, como se testasse o toque, o gosto, a textura. Era tudo muito devagar e único.

Separaram as bocas e Neji sorriu, sendo seguido de Naruto.

\- Eu também gosto de você! - confessou e com um brilhoso sorriso, Naruto se aproximou novamente, beijando de forma doce e urgente a boca que desejava há muito tempo.

Seus dedos se enroscaram nos fios longos e as estrelas eram as únicas testemunhas do momento íntimo e carinhoso que ambos compartilharam.

Neji arranhava a cintura alheia com certa pressão enquanto Naruto arfava e buscava mais contato entre os corpos, numa gostosa exploração carnal, onde ambos estavam se conhecendo.

\- Melhor voltarmos, acho que estão procurando pela gente – sugeriu ao conseguir captar Sakura perguntando para Hinata se ela tinha visto os dois.

\- Podemos, mas eu quero mais um beijo. - exigiu e com um sorriso safado, Neji voltou a beijar a boa que já estava vermelha pelos beijos trocados.

Com uma pequena vontade de provocar mais, Neji impulsionou o quadril, encostando seu membro desperto no do outro que soltou um suspiro de deleite.

\- Isso não é justo Neji, eu já te dei o seu beijo, vamos voltar e aproveitar a sua festa. - falava enquanto sentia mordidas e chupões em seu pescoço – se quiser você pode passar a noite aqui.

Imediatamente as carícias pararam, Neji deu um rápido selinho em Naruto e levantou estendendo a mão para o outro.

\- Vem, vamos expulsar todo mundo pra gente dormir – brincou e Naruto levantou gargalhando pela palhaçada dita por Neji.

Trocaram mais outro beijo apaixonado e ambos voltaram para dentro para curtir a festa com os amigos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquela semana estava sendo maravilhosa para Neji, principalmente porque agora ele e Naruto estavam, namorando…

Já era de tarde e Neji estava se arrumando para sair de casa e encontrar Naruto. Antes que ele cruzasse a porta do clã, o seu tio o parou e pediu alguns minutos para que eles pudessem conversar.

A conversa demorou alguns minutos e Neji saiu de casa ainda um tanto quanto aéreo. Assim que ele chegou na casa de Naruto, o mais novo notou o seu estado e se preocupou.

\- Neji? - chamou e sentiu os lábios macios o cumprimentarem na forma de um selinho - Você está bem?

\- Sim… Eu… - meio perdido ainda ele se sentou e olhou firme para Naruto – O meu tio me chamou para conversar, ele disse que quer que eu suceda ele na liderança do clã Hyuuga… - contou e o seu olhar ainda era meio vago, como se ele não acreditasse mesmo na proposta que recebeu.

Naruto foi pego desprevenido.

\- Mas isso é ótimo! - comemorou – Você não está feliz?

\- Eu… Estou… É só que estou um pouco atordoado… Eu achei que seria Hannabi quem assumiria a liderança, mas pelo o que o meu tio me falou, foi a minha prima quem sugeriu isso, disse que eu tenho muito mais talento e habilidade para liderar o clã Hyuuga do que ela e Hinata.

\- Bom, suas primas possuem excelentes habilidades, mas eu sou suspeito quanto a enaltecer você – se expressou com charme – já que para mim, você é incrível – deu um selinho nele -, habilidoso – outro beijo -, lindo e perfeito.

Puxou o outro para um beijo carregado de saudade.

\- Credo! Que brega! Não acredito que você me disse isso.

Naruto gargalhou e ouviu os comentários zombeteiros de Kurama sobre ele ser um idiota apaixonado e incurável.

\- Você ainda quer sair? Ou prefere ficar aqui?

\- Você quem sabe – deixou que Naruto resolvesse.

\- Vamos ficar em casa comemorando então. - sorriu em provocação – Vamos deitar um pouco e depois a gente faz algo pra comer.

\- Hum… E o quê você vai me dar para comer? - abriu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Lámen é claro! Você achou que comeríamos o que? - gargalhou – Você pode fazer um mochi pra mim também!

\- O que quiser Naru, o que quiser!

Neji Levou o loiro até o quarto dele e eles deitaram na cama juntos, o mais velho colocou Naruto apoiado em seu peito enquanto sentia ele mexer em seus cabelos em um carinho gostoso.

\- Sabe, eu nunca acreditei que eu fosse ficar assim com você… - confessou.

\- Você? Eu que jamais imaginei que você algum dia olharia pra mim de uma forma diferente… Eu ainda acho tudo um pouco surreal, principalmente depois de quase perder você na guerra.

\- Quer saber quando eu comecei a me apaixonar por você? - olhou para Naruto e este apenas inclinou a cabeça para cima ao assentir que queria saber sim.

\- Quando eu recebi aquele seu soco na nossa luta, foi inacreditável, realmente. Eu fiquei com raiva, mas foi graças a você e ao que você me disse que eu fiz as pazes com o meu tio e pude entender melhor a minha história e o sacrifício que o meu pai fez por mim e pelo clã…

\- Nossa, cara! Por causa de um soco? Você é masoquista? Se for me fala que a gente negocia uns tapas. - disse divertido.

Neji até tirou o loiro do seu colo para se sentar e rir.

\- Claro que não seu imbecil! Eu quis dizer que depois do soco foi quando eu comecei a prestar mais atenção em você!

\- Eu sei, estava brincando… Mas é sério, aquele dia que a gente se beijou a primeira vez foi surreal.

\- Naruto, você sabe que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, não sabe? O quanto você estaria disposto a ficar comigo? Acha que conseguiria morar dentro do clã Hyuuga comigo?

Naruto ficou estático, olhando para Neji esperando que ele fosse falar que estava brincando, mas não, ele não desmentiu as suas palavras, Neji praticamente tinha o pedido em casamento.

Sem realmente responder com palavras, Naruto fez um clone que junto dele começou a encher Neji de beijos, começando até mesmo a fazer cócegas nele.

\- Para, Naruto! Haha, seu idiota, me solta.

Em um ploft o outro clone sumiu e Naruto prendeu Neji na cama, com um sorriso radiante.

\- Se esse foi um pedido de casamento, eu devo dizer que o seu tio ficaria desapontado por você fazer isso de forma tão informal. Você tem que pedir minha mão ao Iruka sensei.

Neji sentiu aquelas palavras e imediatamente pegou Naruto pelo braço, começando a correr com ele.

\- Neji! O que está fazendo? - indagou enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo dele – Onde estamos indo? Não me diga que estamos mesmo indo ver o Iruka sensei.

\- Claro que estamos, você está certo! Meu tio acharia ultrajante eu pedir o meu namorado em casamento sem o mínimo de tradição. Vamos, estamos quase lá.

Em frente a porta de Iruka, eles tocaram a campainha e um desarrumado Kakashi atendeu a porta.

\- Oi?

\- Neji, você errou de casa, como pôde nos trazer até a casa do Kakashi sensei?

\- Mas eu não errei…

Vendo a confusão que se armava, Kakashi apenas colocou o rosto pra dentro, gritando o nome de Iruka.

\- Entrem, ele já vem… - convidou e Naruto ainda estava com uma interrogação em sua cara.

\- Neji, Naruto! Aconteceu algo? - Iruka perguntou assim que entrou na sala enquanto terminava de amarrar o seu roupão.

\- Iruka sensei! Eu gostaria de pedir a mão do Naruto em casamento.

\- Oi? - Naruto não tinha falado sério, não achou realmente que o outro fosse fazer isso.

\- O Naruto? - cruzou os braços – Bom, se você prometer que vai fazer ele feliz, fique a vontade, eu te dou a mão, a Kunai, o Kurama.

Kurama no interior de Naruto achou um disparate o comentário, só não brigou em nada com o Naruto porque gostava muito de Neji e de todo o chakra dele.

-Excelente! Agora Naru – se virou para o loiro – Você pode decidir se aceita se casar comigo e se mudar para o clã Hyuuga.

\- Neji, seu idiota! É claro que eu aceito! – beijou ele em um selinho rápido – Eu só não entendi ainda o que o Kakashi sensei faz aqui…

\- Eu estava ajudando o Iruka com um problema dele – justificou-se Kakashi.

Iruka na mesma hora ficou vermelho e xingou Kakashi.

Neji riu e saiu de lá ao lado de Naruto.

\- Vamos ao meu clã agora, contar ao meu tio que eu sou um futuro líder que está noivo…

\- Vamos apostar uma corrida até lá então.

Naruto e o seu espírito competitivo. Neji achou graça na situação e apenas acompanhou o loiro enquanto eles corriam, competindo em pé de igualdade.

Neji se sentia realmente feliz em poder ter tido uma outra chance de viver. Era inacreditável para si ainda que o loiro correspondia aos seus sentimentos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Estava curtindo o frescor que a brisa suave da manhã lhe fornecia. Apreciava os leves arrepios que o vento fazia em sua pele. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua mente vagava para longe.

\- Esperou muito? - Sasuke indagou.

\- Acabei de chegar… - sorriu.

\- O que você queria falar comigo que era tão urgente? - sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

\- Eu queria saber se você gostaria de ser o padrinho do meu casamento…

Sasuke por breves instantes mostrou surpresa.

\- Você vai casar com o Neji?

\- Sim… E eu gostaria muito que o meu melhor amigo, que no caso é você – gracejou –, estivesse presente nesse momento tão importante para mim como o meu padrinho.

Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou no rosto do Uchiha e ele aceitou abraçando o amigo.

\- Claro, Dobe!

Começaram a andar juntos, enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades. A amizade dos dois era muito forte e os laços deles se fortaleceram depois da guerra.

Algumas horas depois, Naruto foi convocado até a sala do Hokage para uma reunião de emergência.

\- Mandou me chamar Kakashi?

\- Sim, Naruto! Eu preciso de você para uma missão de rank S. Eu sei que agora você está noivo e tudo o mais. Mas você é o ninja mais indicado para ir. Claro, você não irá sozinho, Shikamaru.

O Uzumaki não discutiu, apenas aceitou a missão e começou a receber as informações referente a missão. Mais tarde encontraria Shikamaru que já estava ciente da missão deles.

Era uma missão difícil e o loiro estava nervoso. Estava preocupado, o trabalho seria difícil de realizar, porém com Shikamaru se sentia mais confiante de que tudo daria certo. Passaria a noite na casa do noivo. Logo cedo já sairia em missão e ele não sabia quando ele e Shikamaru voltariam.

Foi recebido no clã Hyuuga por Hinata que o acompanhou até a sala onde Neji e o tio conversavam.

Os quatro conversaram brevemente e logo Naruto foi com Neji para o quarto dele.

Eles estavam noivos, mas ainda não tinham realmente chegado até o fim de forma íntima. Além de nenhum dos dois nunca terem namorado, aquela seria a primeira vez deles.

Naruto estava nervoso, principalmente por ainda não ter contado sobre a missão que lhe foi ordenada.

Tomaram banho e logo estavam deitados na cama, com Neji abraçando o corpo forte enquanto Naruto deitava a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

O Hyuuga pegou uma das mãos de Naruto e entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, vez ou outra beija ou mordia ali.

\- Kakashi sensei me deu uma missão… Eu não sei quanto tempo ela vai durar… - sua voz soou levemente triste.

\- Você e mais quem vai?

\- Eu e Shikamaru… É um trabalho de espionagem, parece que é um dos laboratórios antigos de Orochimaru. Ele não é o responsável por isso, mas acredita-se que alguém tomou o esconderijo para si e esteja sequestrando crianças para o experimento.

A expressão de Neji se fechou. Em grande parte em preocupação, era uma missão aparentemente difícil de ser feita e apenas dois seriam enviados.

\- Vai dar tudo certo! - afirmou e beijou a boca de Naruto.

\- Sabe, Neji… Eu gostaria muito que antes de ir… Sabe… Que eu e você… - ficou um tanto tímido.

Neji entendeu e ele também queria. Olhou para Naruto e trouxe o seu rosto para perto, iniciando um beijo calmo. Nenhum dos dois nunca havia feito aquilo, mas o Hyuuga sabia o que deveria ser feito.

Naruto se sentou na cama e retirou a blusa de seu pijama e viu Neji fazer o mesmo. Voltaram a se abraçar, trocando beijos e carícias doces.

Naruto levou a mão ao short do outro descendo lentamente até que Neji ficou livre da peça. Ele não esperou o noivo fazer o mesmo e procurou se despir de seu short laranja. Agora nenhuma peça de roupa os separava. Vantagens de dormir sem nada por baixo dos shorts.

A mão de Neji fazia questão de apertar cada parte do corpo de Naruto, se deliciando com os suspiros e baixos gemidos de Naruto. Ele olhou para o selo do loiro que prendia a Kurama em si e beijou ali, olhando para o loiro com total devoção. Arrastou a sua língua para cima, curioso a respeito de como seria a reação do noivo quando sugasse um de seus mamilos.

Naruto gemeu em deleite e não exitou em levar a mão aos fios castanho, arranhando a nuca dele em resposta a carícia que ele estava apreciando.

Estavam excitados e descobrindo juntos o prazer que um podiam proporcionar ao outro.

Naruto também quis experimentar como seria perpassar a língua por todo aquele corpo e assim o fez. Beijou o pescoço, ombros e mamilos de Neji. Sorriu por ver ele jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto seus longos cabelos estavam espalhados pela cama.

Seu olhar baixou para o falo que despontava em excitação e sentiu a vontade de colocar aquela parte em sua boca. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas desceu ali, deixando lambidas e beijos pela extensão. Neji gemia necessitado e a visão do loiro lhe chupando foi demais para ele.

\- Naru… - sussurrou – Eu acho que se você continuar eu não vou aguentar…

O Uzumaki parou o que fazia e subiu para trocar outro beijo com o ninja. Neji trocou as posições, colocou Naruto sob si e buscou um potinho dentro de uma gaveta que ficava ao lado de sua cama.

Fez Naruto apoiar a lombar em um travesseiro para que ele ficasse mais confortável.

Beijou os lábios dele com vigor para em seguida sussurrar:

\- Eu vou devagar, qualquer coisa se quiser que eu pare ou se estiver doendo muito, me fale.

Naruto assentiu e beijou ele mais uma vez.

Pelo cheiro que Naruto pôde sentir, Neji pegou um pote contendo óleo de coco. Viu ele deixar pingar um pouco em seu pênis e a sensação apenas o deixou mais excitado pelo que viria a seguir.

Neji se abaixou, iniciando uma lenta masturbação. Era a primeira vez dele ali, mas ele ia se guiando pelos instintos. Já havia trocado algumas carícias com o loiro, mas tudo ainda era muito novo e ele sentia um leve rubor e receio. Não queria fazer nada errado e nem ser desajeitado.

Levou a língua na entrada do loiro, testando como era a sensação da carícia. Era um tanto constrangedor, mas ouvir os gemidos e sussurros de Naruto eram um grande incentivo. Lambeu aquela parte com grande vontade. Os movimentos na sua mão eram lentos, como se estivesse torturando Naruto lentamente.

Passou mais do óleo e lentamente colocou um dedo ali. Parou a masturbação para subir e beijar Naruto enquanto colocava o dedo nele, curvando a ponta para encontrar um ponto em Naruto. Achou a parte rugosa do interior dele e Naruto gemeu entre o beijo.

O loiro gemia e chamava por ele, pedindo logo para que ele entrasse nele.

Neji atendeu, se posicionou melhor e lentamente entrou nele. Muito cuidado e calma foram necessários. Naruto se sentia cheio e conectado a Neji de uma forma que ele jamais imaginou. Logo os movimentos lentos foram iniciados e o quarto do Hyuuga foi preenchido pela voz de ambos. Naruto arfava e se agarrava aos lençóis. Neji investia nele e buscou a mão do outro para segurar e apertar naquele momento.

Naruto se inclinou e Neji se sentou na cama, agora o loiro estava no colo dele enquanto subia e descia. Abraçava ele com força, chegando a arranhar as suas costas. Naruto agarrou os cabelos de Neji e o trouxe para perto.

\- Eu estou quase lá! - sussurrou e o beijou.

Neji pressionou mais os lábios, revezando entre um beijo voraz e um selinho forte para conseguir investir mais forte no loiro.

O prazer atingiu a ambos e Neji nem quis se deitar. Saiu da cama com Naruto arfando em seus braços e se dirigiu para o banheiro de seu quarto. Ligou o chuveiro enchendo a banheira e ficou ali dentro com Naruto, abraçados, trocando carícias e juras de amor.

***

Cinco meses se passaram desde que Naruto saiu em missão. De quinze em quinze dias chegavam os relatórios da missão para Kakashi e ele ficava sabendo de uma coisa ou outra sobre o noivo.

Estava cuidando das coisas em seu clã. Assumir a responsabilidade de toda a família era difícil, mas imaginava que o seu pai ficaria orgulhoso dele.

A missão de Naruto estava complicada, mas pelo o que ele entendeu, logo o seu loiro estaria de volta.

Mais dois meses se passaram e a aflição começou a tomar conta de seu coração, logico que ele não deixava a transparecer.

A única coisa boa daquela situação era que ele e Sasuke ficaram próximos, o moreno era muito amigo de seu noivo, então foi bom eles se aproximarem, talvez quando Naruto voltasse, ele ficaria feliz em saber disso.

Agora já haviam ido embora mais três meses, quase um ano do noivo fora e Neji estava começando realmente a ficar desesperado. Com receio de que algo ruim tivesse acontecido. Fazia um mês que ele não mandava notícias e isso o estava matando.

Não queria mais ficar no clã com as ideias circulando sua mente, divagando sobre as probabilidades de Naruto já está morto ou dele ter sido capturado. Decidiu-se por ir treinar um pouco na flores, seria bom para ele treinar como nos velhos tempos.

Seu caminho até a floresta foi esquecido quando ele viu na entrada de Konoha, Naruto. Correu desesperadamente para onde ele estava.

Ele e Shikamaru pareciam estar machucados, com cortes e curativos espalhados pelo corpo todo. O caminhar deles era lento como se o esforço para fazê-lo fosse hercúleo. Naruto parecia estar sentindo mais dor já que ele abraçava o próprio corpo.

O olhar do loiro foi de surpresa ao finalmente ver o noivo ali, depois de todo aquele tempo. Neji estava quase na frente dele, mais alguns passos e Neji finalmente poderia abraçar ele.

Sentiu o seu corpo ser parado devido a técnica das sobras de Shikamaru. Encheu o pulmão para amaldiçoar até a quinta de geração do homem.

\- Você tá maluco de chegar assim no Naruto, Neji? - repreendeu – Presta atenção seu idiota. - sugeriu e Neji sentiu que lentamente era liberto das sombras.

Depois da bronca que recebeu, ele olhou para Naruto com calma, a afobação inicial da felicidade em ver ele se esvaindo lentamente e deixando ele raciocinar. Viu que Naruto não abraçava o próprio corpo por dor, mas sim porque ele carregava um bebê nos braços.

Shikamaru balbuciou algo que iria passar o relatório para Kakashi mas Neji mal o ouviu.

\- Naru… - se aproximou com cautela e encostou a sua testa na dele.

\- Neji… - seus olhos encheram de lágrimas – Senti a sua falta…

\- Eu também… Que bebê é esse?

\- Eu… Ele… - suspirou – É uma longa história, mas eu salvei ele dos experimentos que ele começou a sofrer antes de conseguirmos eliminar o laboratório e eu simplesmente não pude deixar ele lá… - lágrimas começaram a descer – Aqueles malditos modificaram ele e o chackra dele… Fazendo experimentos para ele ter alguma habilidade que eu ainda não sei qual é…

Neji estava atônito com a informação. Pelo o quê Naruto precisou passar naquele tempo todo?

\- Neji? - chamou baixinho e o noivo secou as suas lágrimas – Você… Você pode aceitar a gente… Quero dizer, se você não puder, eu de qualquer jeito vou criar ele. Mas eu queria saber se você… - voltou a chorar sem conseguir terminar a frase.

O Hyuuga abraçou ele com carinho dando um beijo nos cabelos loiros. Se inclinou e beijou os cabelos da criança que eram branquinhos e mentalmente se perguntou se ele nasceu assim ou se aquilo era resultado dos testes nele.

\- Eu me lembro de mencionar com você alguma vez que eu queria construir uma vida com você… Você ficou longe por quase um ano e me volta com um filho nosso… - Naruto ergueu os olhos para ele emocionado – Nós temos uma família e eu não poderia pedir uma felicidade maior do que essa…

Naruto abriu aquele sorriso radiante e beijou Neji com saudade.

\- Agora vamos! Vocês precisam ver a Tsunade para garantir o que estejam bem…

\- Vamos – Naruto sorriu e sentiu Neji lhe acompanhar e pediu para levar o filho deles.

O Uzumaki sorriu e entregou o bebê para o outro.

\- Como vamos chamá-lo? - indagou Neji.

\- Não pensei ainda… Vamos escolher juntos? - sorriu

\- Claro, vamos pensar em algum nome… - sorriu com felicidade e deu um selinho nele.

\- Eu te amo, Neji…

\- Eu também te amo Naruto…


End file.
